


Chronically Inquisiting

by Newagenewbarricade



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chronic Pain, Gen, Post Game, Pre Trespasser, Trans Male Character, not mentioned in fic but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Lavellan has always been in pain, now it just glows too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronically Inquisiting

Emairi Lavellan pressed a hand to his back hissing slightly, another flare up was on the bottom of the list of things he needed at the moment. He walked through the halls of Skyhold castle, he walked through the hall to the war room. He was in Josephine’s office when he groaned grabbing at his back. He stumbled and nearly fell to the floor.

“Inquisitor! Are you alright?” Josephine asked, rushing to catch him immediately.

“I’m fine.” He said through gritted teeth pushing himself up once more.

“Is it the mark? Are you in pain my lord?” Josephine asked.

“It’s my back actually.” Emairi said.

“Is the mark spreading?” Josephine pushed up Emairi’s sleeve only to find that the mark had not in fact, grown.

“I’m always in pain Josie.” Emairi explained, leaning on the wall for support.

“Inquisitor why didn’t you say anything?” Josephine asked.

“Let me rephrase that, I’ve always been in pain as far back as I can remember. The only thing that’s changed is that my arm hurts as well.”

“I had no idea…” Josephine trailed off.

“It’s nothing to feel guilty about my friend, I can manage it.” He pushed himself off the wall, it was then that his binding decided to work against him. He clutched his chest letting out a cry of pain.

“Inquisitor you must see a healer about this.” Josephine said.

“I’m fine.” Emairi insisted.

“No you’re not, you are in pain and you don’t need to be."

“Josephine I am always in pain some potion isn’t going to help, I’m fine really.” Emairi insisted heading towards the war room.

“Please let a physician look at you for me at least?” Josephine asked.

Emairi sighed ignoring the wince that accompanied it,

“Only because you’re my best friend.” Emairi said.

**Author's Note:**

> This inquisitor specifically has scoliosis and rib pain associated with binding. any and all feedback welcome! this is like 90% me writing to distract myself from my own back tbh. my tumblr is alinnsurana


End file.
